Breaking Boundaries: Book Two: Rising Dawn
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: The Night has fallen. The fate of the Clans is in jeopardy. Who is left to save the Clans from total annihilation? Only the Rising Dawn is left. Book Two in the Breaking Boundaries series. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello and welcome to Book Two of the Breaking Boundaries series! If you haven't read Book One then I'd recommend you immediately go back and read Book One so you can understand all the references and separate things that go on throughout the book.**

 **All you guys who want to keep track of this story like you did the last one, remember to follow the story!**

 **The first thing I'm going to say about Book Two is that this book might take a few weird twists or have a few weird plots. This book will definitely be less like a typical Warriors story than maybe Book One.**

 **The second thing I'll say is that there will not be any more POVs from the last book's main character Nightfang. His story has almost ended. It's time for it to be continued by some new cats.**

 **You will see our first POV below :3**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter One:_

* * *

A cat was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. She was silent. What could she do? She was all alone. Her family was gone, and she had no one to accompany her to her destination. She was too young for this, but she just had such great luck that it had happened anyways. No more stories of their mother, who had died when they were still fairly young. No more stories of the cat that killed their mother. No more stories of adventure, and of faraway groups of cats. Just her. Alone in a slowly dimming forest. The sun was setting, which meant she had to be on her way.

She didn't want to become prey just like her father.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

* * *

Light narrowed her eyes, tensing her body. She slinked forward, being careful to place equal pressure on all four paws. Her tail was twitching in excitement, but her prey hadn't noticed a thing yet. It was completely still, twitching slightly in the breeze. Grinning, she braced her hind-legs to pounce. She had this. She had to show her dad that she was ready to hunt for herself. She didn't want to be stuck in the den forever. He had already let Ginger go out on her first hunting trip, and she had told Light that she had nearly caught a thrush!

She launched herself at her prey, focusing as much as she could. She managed to land on top of it, making her yell in triumph as she bent down and bit her prey's neck. Her father was going to be so proud when...

"Light get off the leaf, it isn't going to run away," Night's voice called as the pitch-black tom padded into the clearing, a bundle of moss tucked under his chin. Light giggled, as it looked quite hilarious.

She got off the leaf and bounded up to him, purring and nuzzling one his front legs with her muzzle. He smiled slightly, bending down to drop the moss next to Light. He licked her head, murmuring, "Soon I'm going to have to take you out with your sister. You're growing fast, in both your skill and your size."

"But will I ever be as tall as you?" She mewed, looking down, seeing that her head wasn't yet at her dad's shoulder yet. How could a cat get as tall as her father? It seemed impossible to her little kit mindset.

Night chuckled, "I don't see why you can't be my height. Your mother wasn't that much smaller than me. You might even be taller, if you're lucky." He glanced over towards their den, mewing, "Can you wake up your sister Light?"

Light nodded and quickly made her way to their den. It was an abandoned cave. Night had once told them that this was where he woke up after he first lost his eye, but Light had never figured out if that was true or just a story to get them to feel a connection to their home. Regardless, it was nice enough. She bounded over to her sister, who was sleeping in their nest, and began nudging her awake.

Ginger crack one of her eyes slightly open, groaning. "What is it Light?" She mewed, clearly thinking she just wanted to play or something of that sort. Ginger was sleeping as she had been on a little hunting trip with their father that morning.

Light grinned, "I'm not completely sure, but father wants us to both be with him. I think we can finally hunt together!" She touched the tip of her tail to her sister's cheek, taking in her sister's familiar scent. Her sister's scent always made her feel good, even when things were not as good.

Ginger immediately perked up, her whiskers twitching, "Hunting? Again? Night's never taken me hunting twice in one day!" She popped up out of her nest, standing just in front of Light. Ginger was a very tiny bit taller than Light, and her fur was a more darker ginger than Light's.

Light frowned, "He's never taken me hunting once in one day!" However, she didn't wait for an answer as she heard Night pacing outside. They should go. She ran out, mewing, "Come on Ginger! Let's go!"

Once the two sisters made it to their father, Night mewed calmly, "Okay, we are going on a hunting trip right now. Light, since I've decided you are ready enough, you are coming with us. Just stick with your sister and you should be fine.

Light nodded excitedly, pressing up against Ginger as if to prove her point, which made Ginger flick her tail, amused.

Night beckoned them to follow, and so they did, their heads held high at the though of each catching their first prey. However, while it was a good day for hunting, it was not a good day for them.

First, Night had easily caught a vole that had been sneaking through some bushes. Then, Light had carefully followed the trail of a mouse, only for a scream to interrupt her stalking, sending her mouse skittering away. She gasped as she realized that scream had come from her sister, who was in a nearby clearing looking for birds. She quickly sprinted towards the spot.

Once she got there, she saw a terrifying site. There was a giant creature standing over Ginger. It was very menacing, and it looked exactly like their father had described them. It was a badger.

The badger was about to go for her sister when suddenly their father came sprinting from the opposite entrance, jumping on the badger's back and sinking his claws in, causing it to back away from Ginger and focus on Night. Light watched in horror as the badger shook their father off and faced him. Could Night fight a badger?

However, them staying to watch wasn't in Night's plans apparently, as he quickly yelled, "Run kits! Run!" Ginger quickly ran over to Light, and they both back away tot he edge of the clearing. Neither of them wanted to leave their father behind. However, if Night noticed this, he said nothing, as he was in the midst of dodging and slashing and cutting with the badger.

It all seemed to be quite even, but then something horrific happened. Their father's throat was cut by the badger. He stumbled back, coughing, which left an opening for the badger, which immediately started tearing into the cat that meant the most to the two kits. Light gasped, and time seemed to freeze. She could see blood pouring, turning the soil red. She could see their father collapsing to the ground. However, she couldn't connect. Her mind was refusing to accept what was happening. It was only her sister pushing her into the forest that saved her from getting seen and killed by the badger as well.

She blindly followed her sister as they pushed on until they reached the area of their den. She followed her to their nest and laid down next to her sister, still not comprehending any of what happened. She quickly fell asleep, her concerns briefly fading away.

When she woke up, she saw her sister at the entrance to the den, sitting and staring at the sky outside. Light padded up to Ginger, softly murmuring, "What are we going to do?"

Ginger turned to look at Light, a pained look in her eyes, "I'm not sure." She stared out again, "Maybe we could go to the Clans. We could train there and get revenge on the she-cat that killed our mother."

Light frowned, "Are you sure? Isn't the leader of the ThunderClan army or whatever? How can we get to her? I think we should go to ShadowClan. They can help."

Ginger shook her head, "No no no, we have to go to ThunderClan. We can sabotage it from the inside!" She suddenly seemed confident and in control, and Light had to try her best not to stare at her sister. Where was she getting this confidence from?

Light shook her head, mewing, "I think I'm going to ShadowClan no matter what. I want to be at least somewhat safe."

This made Ginger perk up, and she quickly mewed, "That's it! You go to ShadowClan and I go to ThunderClan. We can work together! We can meet every once in a while and discuss our plans! Do you remember which way the Clans are?"

Light nodded, mewing, "Night always told us to go the opposite direction of the sunrise to get there from here."

"Alright then, let's go!" Ginger mewed, immediately going the way the sun was setting. Light followed close behind.

Eventually, they reached the point where they decided to split. Light and Ginger nuzzled each other for what seemed like could be one of the final times. Light breathed in the scent of her sister one last time, and it gave her some strength. Then they split.

And Light was all alone.

 **A/N:**

 **There ya go! That's Chapter One!**

 **Oh no, Nightfang is dead! To be clear, he changed his name back to Night because he had decided to completely separate himself from the Clans, and now his kits are going right back to the Clans.**

 **If anyone can notice something symbolic about Night's death, say it in your review and I might give you a prize :P**

 **Remember to follow and favorite the story! Also...**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers and welcome to Chapter Two of Breaking Boundaries!**

 **My loyal reviewer Music got the first review and I've given her the choice of a prize for also being the first to guess the correct symbolism :)**

 **It's good to see a good 6 reviews to start out the story. Let's see if we can keep this going :3**

 **We will officially see our second POV this chapter!**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two:_

* * *

Ginger had no idea where she was.

She sniffed the air, but she could smell nothing but the general scents of the forest. There was no prey, no scent markers, no cats. Was she not on the right path to ThunderClan?

She sighed and sat down, frowning. What was she going to do now? How would her sister react if she went to meet her and she wasn't there? She shuddered, her mind playing the day's events over again. She could still see that badger looming over her, its eyes gleaming at the sight of its next meal. Unknowingly, she began shivering a little. Her father was dead. She gulped. He was gone forever. She would never see him again, and it was all her fault. If she'd only heard the badger sooner, maybe they'd still be in the cave, sharing a meal.

Now though, she was alone. Isolated. Untouched by other cats. It felt strange. She had never been apart from her family. Now she practically had none left with her. She sniffed slightly, trying not to break down at the thought of her dead father, his throat so horribly slashed open...

She curled up into a ball, not caring if she was currently in the middle of an open clearing, showing herself off to any nearby predators. She couldn't take this. She wasn't an adult! She was still basically a she-kit!

Soon, her shivering seemed to calm, and her breathing started growing deeper. However, she heard heavy steps nearby, which brought her to perk her head up, her ears twitching. Was that a badger? Whimpering, she closed her eyes as hard as she could and began shaking again. However, she was surprised when a deep mew reached her ears, "Are you alright, little one?"

Hesitantly, she lifted her head only to see a large, graying tom, slowly making his way to her. His eyes sparkled slightly in interest, but otherwise no emotion was revealed.

"I'm fine," Ginger mewed harshly, her fur prickling a bit. What did this cat want? The tom padded closer to her, calmly sitting down.

"Are you sure?" He mewed smoothly, "It's not often I see kits broken down in the middle of the forest. Where are your parents?"

She gulped, looking down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to say what happened to her father. However, the mysterious tom seemed to get it, frowning and going over to her. He pulled her into his stomach. He was stronger than he looked. Ginger couldn't even move out of his grasp. However, once she was settled into the curve of his stomach she relaxed, the warmth of the tom's body making her feel better. It felt like when she had curled up with her father and sister last night, which seemed so long ago by now.

"Do you need a place to stay?" The tom softly mewed, looking down at her. Ginger was surprised to see a notable hint of loneliness in his eyes. She felt somewhat compelled to stay with him for a night. However, she mentally shook her head. She had to make it to ThunderClan. She had to take down Duskstar before she could get to Light.

"No, I need to go to ThunderClan," She murmured. The tom stiffened, making her glance up at his face to see what was wrong. Had he once been a Clan member? There was guilt in his eyes. Had he done something to the Clans?

However, the tom sighed, mewing, "I suppose that would be a good place for a young kitten such as yourself. Do you need help getting there?" He seemed to relax, but only very slightly.

At first, Ginger was tempted to say no. She could get there eventually. However, she knew how vulnerable she was out in the wild. She was at the lower end of the food chain as of now, with her size and lack of long legs, she was fairly slow. She'd need protection. And perhaps this tom could actually help. "That would be perfect," Ginger mewed, stifling back a sigh. She didn't want to have to rely on this stranger.

"Wonderful," He mewed, "I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for ruining yet another young kit's life." This statement made the young kit in consideration frown. Was he being serious? Now she felt very untrustworthy of him. Had he actually hurt a kit or something along that line? Or had he abandoned his own son? She sighed. She hoped she would not have to try and trust toms like this weird old cat any more after this confrontation between the two. At least she had an easy way to get to ThunderClan. That was worth more to her at the moment than anything else short of a revival of her father.

She would kill Duskstar. She had to. It was in her destiny. She just knew it. No matter what it'd take she'd have to do it in order to gain the final moment of triumph and vengeance.

She walked alongside the old tom, trying her best to show how she could walk without being carried. She didn't want to be treated as a kit anymore by anyone other than her family, which essentially now meant her sister. She sometimes went too far forward, wanting to get back as quickly as she could. She knew nothing of the landscape. When could she figure out this helpful tom's name?

Eventually, after a long while, they reached some scent markers. "Here we are," the tom mewed, "This is the entrance to ThunderClan."

"What is your name?" Ginger asked. She had to know the answer.

The tom began backing away, but before he disappeared he told her his name. And well she didn't recognize the name, her father probably could if he was there.

"My name is Sharp," He mewed, "I used...To be the second-in-command of a group not unlike the Clans."

Then without another word he walked away. And so Ginger turned.

Death was sure to lay ahead.

 **A/N:**

 **There's the first chapter with Ginger! How'd ya guys like it?**

 **Any of you guys remember Sharp? :P**

 **Anyways, see you guys next chapter! Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day!**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello and welcome to Chapter Three of Breaking Boundaries!**

 **Well the amount of reviews for the last chapter was slightly disappointing, it should be fine. Everything will grow back up again. Just make sure to spread the word around about this story! :)**

 **Music has gotten her prize, and part of it will appear in this chapter.**

 **The only POV in this chapter will be our good old Light.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter Three:_

* * *

Light felt extremely overwhelmed.

She had just passed some scent markers. She had not recognized the scent, but she had definitely recognized the multitude of pine trees that littered the territory, just like her father had once told them. She was finally here. The good side of the fight. She shivered as she thought of her father. His death was still shocking too her, so shocking that she had barely even thought of it on the way there. It had been a dim specter of a thought in her head as she drove on, but now that she had reached her destination, the reality of her situation began to weigh on her.

She stopped as her breath seemed to catch in her throat. The one cat she had truly idolized was gone. Only a memory. She ducked her head in shame. Could she have helped him? Saved him? Not have left him? She also couldn't help but feel her father would want her together with Ginger, but she shook it away and lifted her head. She would have to fight hard, if not for her just her father than for her whole family. She could mourn when she wasn't alone in the wilderness. However, it continued to hang in the back of her mind as she began to press forward again.

Light was beginning to feel as if she was being watched. It felt as if every shadow held a cat, yet she couldn't scent anything out of the ordinary. She narrowed her eyes, but kept moving forward. It didn't matter if she was being watched. She had to find where the ShadowClan cats lived.

Suddenly though, as she was confidently padding forward, a voice chirped up from right behind her, saying, "Lost?" Light cried out in surprise and fear, skittering a few fox-lengths away and turning, baring her teeth. She saw an intimidating sight. It was obviously a cat, but this cat was larger than her, looked stronger, and had her claws unsheathed.

"What is it to you?" Light hissed, her now-unsheathed claws scratching the ground in anticipation of a fight. However, oddly enough, the cat seemed to be relaxing more and more as she stood there.

"To me?" The cat chuckled, her amber eyes gleaming, "To me it isn't a big deal. However, I'd say some others would certainly have your head cut off by now." The cat shrugged as Light's eyes widened, "Now you look like you need some food. Want some? I have some frog if you want any."

Light forced herself to calm down. This cat seemed friendly enough, though Light kept her claws unsheathed just in case. However, her lip curled at the thought of frog, which seemed to make the mystery cat in front of her amused. She nodded though, and the she-cat beckoned Light to follow, and she did, albeit quite reluctantly.

The cat led her a short way off to a bit of disturbed soil. She quickly dug it up and pulled out a frog, while Light forced herself not gag at the sight of it. She didn't want it, but she was hungry, and hunger wasn't good for a very young rogue. She awkwardly bent down and took a bite at the cat's beckoning.

It was...odd...The texture was certainly unique. It was very unlike any of the normal forest creatures she had had. However, it wasn't unpleasant. Perhaps if she had enough of these she'd begin to like them. She'd probably come across a lot if she stayed in ShadowClan.

After she had had enough frog to eat, she sat up, her stomach full for the first time in a few days. "Alright," the cat mewed, "Now I'd suggest you get out."

Light's eyes widened, and she mewed, "Why? Is this your territory?" She looked around. Was this not ShadowClan territory?

The cat laughed loudly, causing Light to self-consciously paw the ground. Had she said something wrong? "Oh I wish," the cat added, grinning, "Nah, I have to share this place with my Clanmates."

Light gasped, "You're a part of ShadowClan?" Her tail flicked in eagerness. She actually had made it!

"Are we that famous?" She replied, a light purr emanating from her. Light frowned. Was she joking?

"Can you take me to your camp?" Light asked, her tone of voice as light as possible. She didn't want to offend this cat somehow, who could lead her to her destination.

"Really?" The cat mewed, a bit of surprise in her eyes, "I didn't think many rogues would want to join a Clan. Why are you joining?" However, Light remained silent. It would probably be easier if no one knew that her family had a past with the Clans. Finally, the cat mewed, "Fine, I'll take you, but what is your name?"

"My name? My name is Light," she calmly responded, trying to hold in her joy. She was going to make it!

The cat smiled again, mewing, "That's a pretty name! Mine is Birdpaw!" However, she didn't wait for Light, turning and beginning to walk away. Light quickly ran up until she was beside Birdpaw. She seemed nice enough, though a bit odd. Though she couldn't really judge her. The only other two cats she really knew well were her sister and her father, so she didn't know many personality types.

After walking for a while, they came to a bramble barrier with a opening in it. Birdpaw was about to walk in when suddenly a cat popped out. "Hi Thistletail!" Birdpaw mewed, in a very innocent voice.

"I've been looking for you!" Thistletail exclaimed, exasperated, "And who is this! And why didn't you catch anything?"

Birdpaw had a sheepish look on her face as she replied, "Uh, well I sort of caught a frog, I guess. I just may have let this little rogue here named Light eat it..."

Thistletail glared at Light, making her shrink back a little, but she quickly turned her gaze back to Birdpaw, mewing, "Birdpaw, for the last time you have to follow every single one of the rules in the Warrior Code! That includes not feeding random hapless rogues you come across! You don't get dinner tonight."

Birdpaw's ears flattened as she looked down at the ground. However, she did mutter, "There isn't a rule specifically saying no feeding rogues..." She slipped past her mentor and away though, leaving Light with this imposing adult she-cat by the name of Thistletail.

Thistletail's gaze softened slightly though as she regarded the young rogue, mewing, "Now what have you come here for, young one?" Her pelt seemed to smooth out, though Light's was still prickling all over.

Light managed to keep her eyes on Thistletail's, replying, "I've come to join your Clan." She hoped her voice wasn't as shaky as she was on the inside at that moment.

Thistletail didn't laugh like Birdpaw had, instead she just looked at her thoughtfully, before softly saying, "Perhaps Rowanstar wouldn't be averse to more help. We certainly need all we can get."

Light's eyes lit up, and she purred, "Thank you! I promise I'll-" However, she was cut off.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Thistletail mewed, "You still need to talk to him before you can be officially a member."

Light nodded, but she remained excited. She'd be able to join! Her journey wasn't in vain!

They stepped in camp, and she immediately felt lots of eyes on her. It seemed as if there were hundreds of cats, all watching her with a wary gaze. It almost made her want to run away, but she kept her head high. She had to make a good first impression. Thistletail took her to a fairly moderately-sized den, before stopping at the entrance. "Rowanstar?" She called.

"Is there something you need Thistletail?" Came the response. The voice was calm and confident. It certainly sounded like a leader.

"I have a rogue that would like to speak with you abut joining," Thistletail quickly replied.

There was a bit of a long pause before the leader finally responded, "Alright. You may enter." And so they did.

They found themselves in front of a large tom. He was a dark ginger, darker than Light's sister, and he had piercing green eyes that currently held a wary look. It was the same look she'd seen from the cats outside of the den. "Why do you want to join us?" He inquired.

Light gulped, as a lump seemed to appear in her throat. However, she managed to say, "Both of my parents are dead. I've heard about the Clans, and this seemed to be the best one."

Rowanstar looked at Thistletail, mewing, "Where did you find her?" Light shifted on her paws slightly, frowning. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there now.

"My apprentice found her in the forest," Thistletail replied, glancing down at Light.

Rowanstar nodded slightly, glancing back at Light and asking, "Are you willing to be loyal to the Clan and learn its ways?" Once Light nodded, he mewed the one thing she'd been waiting for,

"I would be stupid to turn away help, so I'll let you stay. If we see that you are loyal, we'll let you stay for good."

She had made it.

 **A/N:**

 **There ya go! Light has gotten an offer to stay! However, this section of Light's story, as in her joining the Clan, will be continued in a second part after Ginger's next chapter, so keep in mind there's more to this section of the story yet to be revealed. :3**

 **Hopefully the rest of ShadowClan accepts our little noble kitten!**

 **The next chapter will be another Ginger chapter!**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers and welcome to Chapter Four of Breaking Boundaries!**

 **I honestly do not know for certain if this book will also reach 40+ chapters like the first one. It could end up at 30-something chapters or 50+, depending on how I feel about a certain storyline that is yet to be introduced, along with two new POVs.**

 **The reviews went up from the last chapter, but more is always appreciated! Don't worry though, I will never become like one of those people who say they won't upload unless they get more reviews. I hate it when people do that. :3**

 **As said in the last chapter, this chapter will only have one POV, that belonging to our little kitty Ginger.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four:_

* * *

Ginger was beginning to feel a building reluctance within her as she pushed on through ThunderClan territory. Why had she decided to go here? She was heading right into probably one of the more dangerous places she could go. What would Night say? She shivered and shook the thought away. She had to focus on her goals, no matter what she had to do. She had to kill Duskstar. She had to get revenge for her mother's death, and indirectly her father's.

However, she was beginning to get a bit restless. She had found a strong scent trail, and it was only getting stronger. She had to be close to the camp.

She thought to herself for a moment. She would have to appear vulnerable, like she had with that tom named Sharp, though then it had been spontaneous. They would be more likely to accept her in if she was relatable. If she was pitiable. She glanced at her fur and decided that she should groom it. It would make her seem younger. More like a kit.

Soon, she was done, and allowed her expression to seem dazed, and she continued forward. Eventually, she came upon what she was searching for.

The entrance lay in front of her, and to her inward joy, there was a guard there. It would have been much harder to get in their good graces if she strolled in there and surprised them.

"Hey!" The cat called, getting up, "What are you doing here?" It was a very large tom, with dark amber eyes. Her eyes widened, and it wasn't part of her act. He was huge. She reminded herself not to get on this cat's bad side.

"What...?" Ginger mewed, shrinking down, mock fear in her eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She knew Clan cats couldn't be that savage. The cat got up and stalked toward her, stopping right next to her, glaring down at her. He bent down and carefully checked her scent.

"Not a kittypet or a Clan cat..." He mewed to himself, glancing away from her in thought. She curled up, not looking up at him. He sighed and mewed, "I guess Duskstar will want to see this..." She yelped as he suddenly picked her up by the scruff and began carrying her into camp, but she didn't resist. This seemed like it was getting better and better.

She looked around as they entered the camp. There were many cats eating near what she could only describe as a pile of prey. There were some older warriors eating together, and on the other end of the area there were a few younger-looking joking around and chatting. However, one of them glanced her way, and got the other's attention, and soon enough, nearly all the cats were shooting suspicious glances at her, which she supposed was somewhat justified. She was a stranger. However, she did see a few looks of curiousness, which made her feel optimistic. They weren't all suspicious of her vulnerable-looking self.

She was carried up to a higher up den, and was unceremoniously dropped on her hindquarters. "Duskstar? I have an intruder with me," He called out gruffly, nudging her with a paw.

She blinked as they waited for a second. The cat who had killed her mother was in there. Barely out of view. "Come in!" A female voice called back, making her stiffen up slightly. Muttering under his breath, the tom picked her up swiftly. She sighed inwardly. Her scruff was hurting from the rough way he carried her. He hurried in and again dropped her on her haunches, this time knocking the breath out of her a little. She glanced up.

She was not how she thought the leader would look like. She was slender and sleek, the tom who had brought her in was towering over her. Her eyes weren't filled with hate or anger, and she seemed very relaxed. In fact, Ginger thought that she looked quite beautiful. She was laying next to another tom, one who was almost as dark as her father. However, he was still on his side with his eyes closed, silently slumbering through the noise.

Duskstar's ear twitched, and she softly mewed, "Now Leopardfoot, is calling a cat this young an intruder really necessary?" Ginger's eyes widened as the leader gazed at her. She realized that she wasn't ready for this. How could she be? This cat...She had killed her mother! She shrank back a bit, her ears flattening.

"I don't care if it's a half-dead elder," Leopardfoot retorted, "It's still intruding on our territory." Ginger didn't know how he was so stoic about this. What if a cat needed help? Would he kick them out anyways?

Duskstar chuckled, "And that's why you are a great guard. Now leave so I may speak to this...Intruder." Dipping his head, Leopardfoot turned and exited the den without another word. After he was gone, she turned a soft glance on her, murmuring, "Now what are you doing here?"

Ginger blinked, not knowing exactly how to respond. She had originally made it an act but she was feeling scared for real now. Her father's stories echoed through her head and she ducked her head between her paws. She felt like a kit again.

She flinched as she felt a tongue across the top of her head, looking up only to see a concerned face. "It's okay," Duskstar mewed soothingly, "You're safe now. You can wait to tell me why you're here." Ginger relaxed, if only slightly. She had to be strong. If not for her father and mother, than for Light, who would be waiting for her across the border.

"I'll ask again," She mewed to Ginger softly, "Why are you here?" Ginger took a deep breath. She would have to make this believable without letting her know who she was.

"My parents got killed..." She mewed softly, looking up at the leader with wide and sad eyes, hoping it'd work. The den felt unnaturally silent but for the deep breathing of the sleeping tom.

Duskstar's ears pricked, and she replied, "If I may ask, how so? How did you come to be here?" Her eyes still held no suspicion, which Ginger was grateful for.

"They...got killed while fighting a badger. My mother was expecting kits, so she couldn't run fast enough," Ginger mewed. It was a lie, but at least it had a small portion of truth in there. A badger had ruined her life...

Duskstar gasped, "Oh you poor thing!" Suddenly, she pulled Ginger in close in a oddly maternal gesture. She found herself in the curve of the leader's belly, wondering how she was doing what she was doing. She had tricked her. Duskstar brought her muzzle down to Ginger's ear, and whispered, "Would you like to stay with our Clan? How old are you?"

Ginger almost grinned at the first question, but frowned at the second. Come to think about it, Night had never mentioned their ages. He had just started training them. Before then, when they had asked when they could do certain things, he only said, 'When you're older.'

Squirming away from the leader so that she could face Duskstar directly, she mewed, "I'd be grateful if you allowed me to stay here, but...I've never exactly known how old I am..."

"Really?" Duskstar mewed, confused, "Well, I guess you seem at least 5 moons old. Maybe 6."

"Moons?" Ginger replied, "What does that thing up in the sky at night have to do with how old I am?"

Duskstar chuckled, smiling, "Well the moon is always in a cycle, going from full to disappearing and back again. We count one of those cycles as one moon. We allow our kits to be trained at six moons old."

"Then I'm six moons old," She quickly replied, her ears perking up. She would love to start training in the way of a Clan cat as soon as she could.

"I'm sure you are," Duskstar teased, "Now come with me, I suppose I should introduce you to the Clan." Ginger almost smiled at that. She had done it! She was in! She would be able to train under Duskstar's watch only to turn that training on her.

She couldn't foresee anything holding her back now.

 **A/N:**

 **There ya go guys! Enjoy it?**

 **Ginger was putting up an act, but her emotions overwhelmed her at some points there xP**

 **Music, I was gonna put your other part of the prize in this chapter, but I didn't want this to be too long, so it'll be in the next Ginger chapter :3**

 **Anyways, both of the sisters are into their respective Clans, now what?**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello and welcome to Chapter Five of Breaking Boundaries!**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy with school lately. Hopefully I have a bit more time coming up soon.**

 **I won't be able to upload anything over Spring Break though, as my family is going on a cruise, with no data or Wifi or anything. We have a suite though so I'm hyped up for it.**

 **I also just read the new Warriors book for the new series, and I really like it! The books have been fresh ever since they got away from the Three and Firestar.**

 **Yet another Light POV coming up here.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five:_

* * *

"However," Rowanstar added, causing Light to stop her mental celebration, staring nervously at the leader. She sincerely hoped that this wouldn't end up badly for her, "We have had an issue or two with rogues in the past."

"I promise I will do nothing to hurt the Clan Rowanstar!" Light blurted, quickly becoming embarrassed at her outburst. Her pelt prickling, she looked down at the ground, hoping that things were still good for her. She didn't know what she would do if she was forced out of the Clan. She raised her head cautiously, only to see the leader staring at her intently. She struggled, but managed to hold his gaze.

Rowanstar sighed, "You certainly seem innocent enough. Why are you all alone, without a guardian? How did it happen? If you can tell me of course." Light flinched at the question, briefly shutting her eyes. She wished she could be here with her sister. It'd make things so much easier.

She felt as if now would be the time. The time to tell the truth. Or at least a lot of it.

"I...I had a mother and father, along with a sister. We were born outside of the Clans, but our parents were former warriors," Light began, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke, "We were on a journey back to the Clan they were from, but on the way, the leader of ThunderClan ambushed us and killed our mother. Our father took us and ran away, and we lived peacefully for moons until a badger attacked us. Then...I wandered here..." She sighed as she finished the story. She had purposely changed parts of her story, trying to avoid mentioning that her sister was alive and that her parents had been from ThunderClan. That was for her and her sister, and no one else.

Rowanstar's eyes widened slightly as she finished her story. He cleared his breath softly before murmuring, "You've been through too much for a cat of such a young age..." He stared at her calmly, his gaze now full of a confidence that would appear to come from being the leader. "Now what is your name?"

Light took a second to gather herself before looking up at him with the strongest gaze she could muster, proudly raising her muzzle and mewing, "My name is Light." No matter what had been taken from her, she still had herself. She puffed her chest out slightly, trying to make herself seem big. She wanted that good first impression.

"Well then Light," He mewed, "Let Thistletail take you to the other apprentices. I think that you just might be a good addition for us." Light had to quickly stifle a purr from escaping her.

"So does that mean I'm really in?" She asked, growing increasingly hopeful.

"Yes," Rowanstar replied, "I'll be assigning you to work with some of the apprentices over the next little while. If you appear worth training, then I shall assign you your own mentor. Make sure the other apprentices wake you tomorrow. Wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression, now would you?" Light grinned, shaking her head.

Light felt a tail at her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Thistletail, giving a small smile, "Come on, Light. Let's introduce you to your new Clanmates." She nodded, her tail lifted up in the air, displaying her pleasure at being accepted. Perhaps the void left in her could be partially filled...

She shook the thought away as they left the den. She had to focus on the now, and that now was integrating herself with her new denmates. Thistletail, calmly walked her over to a group of younger cats, who quickly stared at her suspiciously. Light was glad to see that Birdpaw was within the group, watching her as well, but with less suspicion than the others.

"Well," Thistletail began somewhat awkwardly, "I'd like all of you to meet Light. She'll probably be with us for a long time. Don't pester her too much. She's been through a lot." Then the older cat abruptly slipped away, leaving Light alone with the group.

She saw that including Birdpaw, there were four apprentices. One was another tabby-brown cat, just like Birdpaw. However, the cat was a tom. The other two apprentices were she-cats, one snowy-pelted, and one who was a grey tabby. The grey she-cat in particular seemed skeptical of the whole situation.

Feeling shy, Light awkwardly dipped her head to the apprentices, murmuring, "Hello." They stared at her for a few more seconds, before Birdpaw got up and padded over to her, nudging her.

"So you convinced the great and wise Rowanstar to allow you in?" Birdpaw exclaimed in mock awe, her eyes twinkling, "I guess you must be more powerful than I thought!" She exaggerated a dip of her head, her nose lightly smacking the floor, "I'm not worthy!"

This caused the other apprentices to giggle, and Light felt better already. "So I know Birdpaw," Light mewed to the other three apprentices, "But if I may ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Eaglepaw!" Exclaimed the tom who looked like Birdpaw, "Birdpaw is my sister, if you couldn't tell." Light nodded to him, acknowledging him.

The white she-cat grinned and said, "I'm Cloudpaw, and this cat here," she mewed, pointing with her tail at the grey tabby, "Is my sister Aspenpaw! Don't worry, we won't bite! Sit down!"

And so she did, settling down next to Birdpaw and Eaglepaw, relishing the comfort of being with friendly cats. Understandably, the cats asked her questions. She answered some, yet deflected others. However, the one thing that felt off was that Aspenpaw hadn't said a word. Light shot a glance or two at her, but all she saw was a bit of a wary expression in her eyes. Was she worried about her being bad?

Eventually, Light decided to ask her a question, calmly mewing, "So Aspenpaw, any interesting stories you can tell me?" She smiled, hoping to appear as friendly and genuine as possible. However, she gasped as Aspenpaw's expression changed drastically. She appeared...Depressed...

Suddenly, she got up and ran out of camp, leaving Light dumbfounded. Cloudpaw got up, shooting Light an apologetic glance before running after her sister. Light frowned, mewing, "What did I say wrong?"

"Light," Eaglepaw murmured, "Aspenpaw hasn't spoken a single word since their parents died in a battle back when we were all a moon or so." He sighed, adding, "Don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't know..."

Light's eyes widened, staring at where the mute she-cat had been sitting. Had the war really done this to them? Lost families and traumatized kits?

She could only hope that her sister was okay.

 **A/N:**

 **There we go! Light's met all of the other current apprentices. First impressions?**

 **Just an early note on Aspenpaw, she is quite the sensitive little kitty, if you couldn't guess.**

 **Will Ginger be okay? Will Light? Either way, we can rest assured that we know our next POV will be Ginger. However, soon there will be a pair of cats added to the POVs. Who could they be?**

 **Remember to R &R!**


End file.
